Stop The World
by blackroxduh17
Summary: Bella, abused by her father, is just waiting until she's 18 to get out of Forks. But what happens when a family-the Cullens- move to town... along with a certain blonde hair, blue eyed hottie? AH/OOC/Non-Canon Jasper/Bella


**Twilight**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: M**

**About: Bella, silenced by her abusive father among other things, can't wait until shes's 18—just one more year—until she can get away from the hell that is her life. Bella is used to every one ignoring her home problems—that is until a certain family by the name of Cullen moves into town—along with a certain Blue-eyed, blonde-haired hottie.**

**Chapter 1**

"You stupid bitch! I told you to get make me a hot sandwich! This sandwich is cold. _Cold. _I don't want no fucking cold sandwich you rotten bitch! Go make me a _hot _sandwich. Or else." I winced as Charlie threw the really hot sandwich at my face. It burned. The hot meatball sauce rolled down my face. I picked up the bun and the meatballs from the floor—and my self—and walked, practically ran, from the room and into the kitchen.

This was my life—as of two years ago. My mother died, she was in a car accident. My mother—Renee was on her way to pick me up from school when she lost control of the car, no one knows how, and she crashed into a speeding car. She died instantaneously—and so did my dad.

My dad, Charlie, was crushed. He turned to alcohol and drugs. Charlie blamed me for Renee's death. I get why, I mean, Renee was on her way to see _me_, I blamed myself. If I hadn't called her to come pick me up, she wouldn't have gotten in the car, and so on. That's why I never told anyone that Charlie hit me. I deserved it and much more.

I went into the kitchen, took some new already cooked meatballs and heated them in the microwave. I looked at the clock, noting it was 12:50 already. Wow, how time flies. I grabbed a new bun, heated that too. Finally, it was ready and scorching hot. I went back out, walking slowly (because I am a klutz) and headed over to Charlie. He grabbed the plate from my hand, rather roughly, and pushed me away. I gladly went away.

I went to my room, closing the door softly. I remember a while ago, I had accidently slammed the door very loud, Charlie had come in to my room yelling about I had no right tp go around slamming doors like I was the 'man on the house'. He then proceeded to give me a rather brutal beating. I couldn't go to school for the rest of the week. But that's okay. I mean, I _did_ slam that door pretty hard. Tomorrow was the first day of school. It was my senior year. Once I was done with this, I would go to college far away from this place. Far away from the stares, guilt, pain, condemnation. Far way from it all. I could start all over again. Forget everything. Or maybe, instead of waiting for another year, I could just end it now. Finish everything right here, right now. But Renee wouldn't want that. I know she wouldn't. So I sucked it up.

I began to pack all my new notebooks into my new messenger bag. I managed to use the money from the candy store I worked at on weekends. The candy store was on the other side of town, but it was okay, since no one from school went there. Also, I wasn't allowed in the house from 1 in the afternoon until after 11 at night. Everyday my dad would invite all his friends over, I don't know what they did, only that I wasn't allowed to be here.

It was kind of hard in the summer, because I was off from school and home the whole day. Plus, my shifts at the candy store were cut down to weekends and Tuesdays. My dad would kick me out of the house and I would have nothing to do for around 9 hours. I would hide out in the backyard or the central park, until my shifts or until after 11. Sure it was horrible. But it was okay. My dad needed his alone time to grieve.

"Bitch! Come out here!" I heard Charlie call. I winced. He didn't sound too happy. I walked out and looked imploringly at him. He snorted when I didn't say anything. That was nothing unusual.

"Go on and get me a drink. Hurry!" Charlie said. I went back into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took a glass and filled it up with apple juice. I went back out to the living room and gave it to Charlie. Charlie took a drink and spat it out…on my face.

"What the hell! I said a drink! By that I meant, vodka! How stupid can you get, girl!" Charlie yelled, spittle flying from his mouth. He threw the glass on the floor, near my feet.

"Pick that up, stupid bitch!" He yelled, then walked away. I bent down and started scooping up the glass, wincing when a large glass cut my hand open across from my thumb to my index finger. It stung. I wrapped it up in gauze, going back to pick up the remaining shards.

A short while later I was finished. I hurried back into my room. It was almost one, time for my dad to kick me out. I grabbed my brand new messenger bag, putting in some snacks, books, and my cheap phone. Charlie banged on the door.

"Girl! Get out! My friends are coming!" He shouted through the door. I sighed and walked out. Charlie snorted as I walked by him.

"Don't come back until after 11." He muttered, giving me a hard shove. I stumbled into the door, my cheek coming in contact with the door. Oh, no. I bruise easily. By the time I get out, it will be a big purple and blue splotch on my face. I turned back, to get my make up case, only to meet Charlie's fist.

"Where do you think you're going! Get out!" He punched me on my other cheek. I tasted blood in my mouth. My lip was bleeding profusely, falling down my chin on my shirt. I ducked my head and walked out before Charlie could manage to hit me some more. I caught my reflection on the mirror hanging on the outside of the door. My dark, wavy hair was mussed, my bangs hanging in my glassy green eyes. But I wasn't crying. I didn't cry. Not anymore. Both my cheeks were purple. My lip was swollen and _still _bleeding. The blood dripped down on my _white _shirt. I looked beaten up and homeless. Well, I practically was, as of now.

I walked down the front porch steps, and turned, going around the house to the backyard. I cut through the trees. I was heading over to a small private park near my house.

I began walking down the street. It was when I was near the corner where I had to left that I saw it. And by it, I mean the Audi Q7 SUV hybrid. I loved cars, and this was something you didn't see everyday in Forks, which is why I stopped, to admire the SUV. But it also left them a chance to admire me, my bruises, my blood. I sighed. Stupid, stupid, stupid, I admonished myself. There were 6 people in the SUV.

A blonde man, driving. Next to him, in the passenger seat was a kind-faced woman, with a heart face. She had brown hair down to her shoulders. Behind, in the middle were two blondes, A girl and a guy. They looked very alike. Behind them, in the back were two guys. One of them was huge, the other had a weird color hair, like a mix of the blonde and brown haired woman and man in the front. It was a very light brown but with a mix of—red? They also all had blue eyes, except for the big brawny guys in the back. He had dark green eyes. It was obvious that they were a family,

While I was examining them, they were doing the same to me. All their mouths were wide open, and they all had horrified looks on their face. I guess at the blood on my white shirt, and the bruises on my face. I looked down, causing my long waist-long hair to fall in front of my face. I let out a breath as they drove by me, albeit slower than they were originally driving. I turned around real quick, to watch them drive away, when I noticed that they were slowing down, stopping. Oh, no!

I turned around, my hair flying around me and began running. I ran to the end of the street, stopping before I had to turn left, to look back. The SUV had stopped on the side of the road, and the man and woman—the parents—had hopped out, along with the blonde kids. It looked as if the dark-haired guys had been getting out. I turned and continued running, until I reached the private park, that no one but me ever visited. I'm sure people knew it was here, but no one came. It gave me the feeling that I was mine. I turned over the whole scene in my head. Was it possible that the family had stopped because they were concerned about me? A startled laugh left my lips. It wasn't possible. They were probably stopping to ask for directions. They weren't stopping for _me._

No one stopped for me.

**GAH I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW IM a horrible person for starting this story before I finished—everything else, but I just had to get it down! Im sooooo sorry. This was weird for me to write, bcuz I just felt like writing Bella punched Charlie back bcuz usually my Bellas are lke tht, but I felt lke writing something knew. **

**Also, this story will be written in different Point Of Views, like one chapter will be Bella's point of view, the next will be Jasper's and so on. **

**Anyway, leave your thoughts on this story. And that's just a clever way of saying:**

**REVIEW!**

**-Katherine **


End file.
